POV of furniture oneshots
by hbananasammy
Summary: POV of furniture watching Dan and Phil do naughty things. ;) Leave a review suggesting what furniture you want to read from. Enjoy;)
1. Lamp

***Seriously hope y'all forgive me for slacking off on my other fic.***

I was sitting there, like usual, when they walked in. I didn't even know their names. All I knew was they slept in the same bed, and they always slept very close. They always turned me off when they went to sleep, so I never saw what they did. I guess this time they forgot. And boy did they turn me on!  
They were both the same height. One had black hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair with brown eyes. They were both beautiful for humans.  
The first thing that happened was something that I had watched regularly. They had their face holes together. Wait, that's not what they are called, oh um, mouths! That's it! The little pink muscles inside both of their mouths kinda wrestled, fighting for dominance. It was quite entertaining. The one with black hair won, which I kind if expected. He seemed older, more experienced.  
After a bit more of their lips being tangled, their clothes started coming off. First their shirts, then their pants. Leaving a thin fabric of clothing around their lower  
selfs. Under that cloth I could tell there was something exciting. I had learned the names of the clothing from my bro, Dresser. They were called boxers.  
After The articles of clothing were off,the brown hair boy left kisses down the older boys body. He was making his way down to the boxers. The older boy whimpered slightly as the younger boy softly bit his stomach. I saw the brown haired boy's hand start lowering the boxers. I then saw a very large, veeerrry hard appendage. I think my light might have brightened.  
The brown haired boy put his mouth around the appendage. I saw his pink muscle in his mouth start moving around. The older boy was moaning what I'm guessing was the younger boy's name. "Ohhh myyy godd Dan you have a mouth of magic" the older boy had said. I had heard these words before, but never knew why, well, the more you know. Dan looked up at the older boy, "I know I do Phil! That's why I always do this part" he said. It sounded like he had, um I guess lust would be the word, in his voice. He winked at Phil. My he could wink seductively. My light flickered this time. Phil had pulled his large appendage out of Dan's mouth and flipped Dan over. "It's time you get your pleasure now" Phil whispered into Dan's ear. Dan whimpered in excitement. Phil reached into my sister, Nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of what Nightstand said was called lube. Phil squirted some of it onto his hand and rubbed it onto his appendage. He also circled Dan's back entrance with it. Dan moaned. Slowly, Phil pushed his appendage into Dan. Dan whimpered, from both pain and pleasure, I think. Phil thrusted into Dan multiple times. Dan had his appendage out and was rubbing its length. "I'm close" both Phil and Dan whispered at the same time. They seemed to be so synchronized. Phil thrusted one more time and I saw a white sticky looking substance exit Dan's appendage. I'm guessing the same came out of Phil's. Phil pulled himself out of Dan and collapsed beside his. Their pink muscles started wrestling once more before Dan reached over and pulled my string. Everything went dark.  
Oh, how good it was to be a lamp.


	2. An idea

Hey guys. So I was thinking that this I getting pretty good reviews and stuff. So maybe I will make this a little book of one shots that are in the POV of different kinds of furniture. Y'all, of course, will choose the furniture. Just leave a review of what furniture you want me to do. Also, you can leave a pairing. Though I prefer phan, I will write others. Well, idk if this idea will work out as planned, but I hope it does. Ta ta for now!


	3. Chair

The door swung open, fast. _Great. It's gonna be one of those nights._ I thought, to myself, of course. All four legs on the ground, I needed more preparation than the brown haired boy ever did. These two were fucking crazy, all I wanted was a break. I had loose legs because of these two dumb asses. Though, I will admit it is pretty fun.

The black haired boy pushed the brown haired one onto me. I slid back and hit the wall; this boy had no fucking mercy. He sat on the brown haired boy's lap, straddling his waist. He pushed his lips to the other boy's. Yes, me being here as long as I have been has caused me to know the names of most things about these two, even though I'm just a chair.

The black haired boy, Phil, started taking off the brown haired boy's, Dan's, clothes. His skin gently rub against my surface, warming me up quickly. He was moaning and giggling as Phil nibbled at his neck. Soon, Phil traveled lower on Dan's body. He was kneeling on the floor, his member sticking up to wear it was touching my bottom surface.

He leaned forward and put Dan's shaft in his mouth. I could feel him pushing onto Dan, causing my legs to creak under me. The boys wouldn't notice with Dan moaning so loudly, but I did. I was gonna break soon, I could feel it. Dan was squirming like a worm and Phil was using a lot of pressure; they had already worn me out.

Dan had softly pushed Phil off of him. He readjusted so that his member was dangling in front of me. It's a good thing they polish me often, or else he would have some really uncomfortable splinters. Phil had run back to their room and then ran back with a bottle of clear liquid in hand. He squirted it into his hand and gently rubbed it around Dan's hole. Where the hole led, I don't know. I'm a fucking chair, not a probe.

After Phil had covered his own appendage in the clear liquid, he positioned himself in front of Dan's hole. He pushed in slowly, causing Dan to gasp, then moan again. _Wow,_ I thought, _he moans like a little fucking whore. _Yeah, I know i sound mean, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. It was really hot. Ug! Your polisher told you not to think this way!

Phil continuously pushed into Dan, causing more moans to escape his lips. Dan was breathing hard. It was almost time for my nice polish to get ruined. This happens every time they get it done. I find it so wrong, but hey, is kinda worth it. Phil pushed into Dan one last time really hard, and the white sticky substance was all over my wood. I really hope they cleaned it up before they went to bed this time.

Both boys were completely out of breath as they got up. Dan headed to the kitchen and got some paper towels. He used me as support when he leaned down, and that's when it happened. My legs gave out, causing Dan to land face first in the mess he had previously made. I laughed to myself as I slowly felt my worth leaving me. oh the things I had seen in my lifetime, those things would be lost now.

***Ok. This is dedicated to GingerTips. Thank you for the suggestion. I'm sorry if it's not what you were looking for. If this is the case, message me and I can redo it. Welp, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, my other fic, Maybe More than Just Friends, is ending Soon. The next part is the last. Bye guys!***


End file.
